Suicide Letter
by fanfatic08
Summary: Regardless of what happened, I still love you, Ryoma-kun. "How could you say that when I killed you?" he whispered, still crying. Please read and review.


**xxxxxxxxxxooo-ooo-oooxxxxxxxxxx**

**Suicide Letter**

**xxxxxxxxxxooo-ooo-oooxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! I know, I posted on my profile that I wouldn't update in at least a month, but that was applicable only to those in the list. Hehe. Anyway, this is a sequel for Suicide. Not to worry, you don't have to read that fic first before this one. It can easily be understood. So, read and review.**

The sirens of several police cars filled the silence of the night. The colors blue and red flashed brightly, bringing light to the dimly lit streets. The sirens stopped as the police cars came into a stop near the gate of a well-known school, Seishun High School. Police officers lazily stepped out of their automobiles. They made their way to the bloody corpse of a brunette- not even cringing at the sight of her mangled body, proof that they have been exposed to enough lifeless bodies.

"We've got a female. Judging by the clothes she's wearing, she's a student here" The medical examiner said as she pointed to the dead girl's uniform soiled by the red substance. "Rigor mortis has started to set. She's been dead for at least three hours." She looked up at one of the two detectives standing nearby.

"We still don't have an I.D.?" the taller one asked.

"Nope. Takimura-san, we haven't searched the body for personal effects. We'll do so when we reach the morgue." She looked at the girl's body. "Cause of death can be easily concluded, her spinal column snapped. She died before her body made an impact with the ground. She has no visible defensive wounds." She continued on her report.

"The position she's at now suggests that she was standing backwards when she fell. Homicide, maybe?" Takimura suggested, his face showed no emotion. "What do you think, Tetsumi?"

"I don't know. Something tells me its something else." Tetsumi responded.

"I guess we'll have to investigate more, then." He spoke in a bored manner.

The two detectives went into deep thoughts.

"She was beautiful." The examiner said, tilting the girl's head. It was lying on her side, partially buried due to the impact. Her back was against the ground. Her feet were spread apart. Her right arm stretched above her head while the other was on her side. "Such a shame," she muttered before having the body transferred on a body bag and transported to the morgue for further details on her death.

**Fuji's POV**

The sirens of several police cars disturbed the silence that has filled the air for no more than a few hours. I was still there, staring at her corpse from the rooftop she has chosen to fall from. I was high above the ground yet I could still see her body lying back on the ground that wasn't soft enough to break her fall. Her body was mangled due to the impact. Of course, there was blood- her blood that has been spilled because of him. Her body was now lifeless because of him. She died a sorrowful death because of him. It was all because of him.

I forcefully moved my unwilling feet that have been planted on the ground for far too long. They felt numb but soon pain came. My feet felt heavier by the minute, but I didn't care. Rationality was not in my system at that given instance. Therefore, thinking logically was out of the question. All my brain knew was that I needed to see him now.

I opened the door to exit the building only to be greeted by a tall man. My eyes swept through his figure. He had quite a good physique. He wore an outfit that would come to mind when someone says the word 'detective'. I didn't focus on details. I didn't really care.

"Takimura Kaichi, detective." He introduced himself as he showed his badge like it wasn't obvious from the outfit. "I need to ask you a few questions." He paused as if waiting for a response, something that he didn't receive from me. "A girl died nearby, what were-" he came to a stop finally noticing my whole figure trembling in unmistakable anger.

"A girl?" I tried to control myself but I couldn't. "That's it, right? She's just a _girl _to you." My anger for Ryoma became directed at the person in front of me. "She has a name! But you wouldn't even care to use it. She's nothing but a worthless corpse to you!" I don't know when it started; all I knew was that tears continuously flowed from both of my eyes.

He was taken aback, speechless.

I wiped my tears away not wanting to let go of all the anger in my heart because I knew what would be left, pity and sorrow. I would pity her for how her life ended into a tragedy because she loved him. Sorrow, because I loved her and always will. It hurts to know that the person you loved died because she chose someone else.

Clearly, I did not want to feel either one of those. I didn't want to pity her. She deserved more than that. If only she had lived so I could give her more. But she's… dead. Suddenly, my eyes became blazing flames again. It was _his_ fault.

"Takimura-san, they found an I.D. along with a piece of paper in her pocket. Her name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. First year, class B. The paper's at the lab." A detective interrupted giving me the chance I needed.

I left as the other detective inquired further about her. I took a route different from the usual hoping that no cop would notice me, nobody did.

**Ryoma's POV**

"Mou… What's taking Sakuno-chan so long?" Osakada asked. "Could she be lost?"

"She knows her way here." I answered, not wanting to her anymore of this loud girl's complaints. But I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated, too. We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago. To think that I'm the one they say as always late. Wasn't that the whole point of meeting at my house? I closed my eyes trying to think of why I agreed to join them out for some 'fun'. Right, it's because I'm lea-

My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps coming our way. I opened my eyes only to see my senpai, Fuji. But something was off about him. He didn't wear that smile of his. Instead, he had a frown in his lips. His eyes… his eyes were… blazing fire. It was the eyes of a man who was to be feared. But it wasn't just that. Underneath those fierce eyes was a child crying for his mom or something of the like.

I leaned away from the wall. "Senpai," I said in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Ah! Fuji-senpai! Nice to see you!" I turned to glare at the girl for being so cheerful at a time like this. But before I could do so, I felt something hit me by the left cheek. My cap fell to the ground as I turned to senpai.

I heard a gasp before someone screamed, "Ryoma-sama, are you okay?" She went to my side.

"What was that for?" I muttered, spitting a small amount of blood. Then it rained.

"That was for her!" he spoke as he started to tremble, his hands clenched into fists.

"For… her?" My lips moved, echoing his words. Her? Who? Then it all came rushing to my head. "What happened to Sa- … Ryuuzaki?" I never was able to say her name out loud.

"Ryuuzaki? You can't even say her name." he said as he pushed me against the wall.

"Fuji-senpai! You're hurting him. Calm down!" Osakada spoke. I saw her face full of confusion through my peripheral vision. It was the same confusion I felt; only mine was lined with panic.

"You were always the one she looked at and you were always the one to hurt her. Of course, I was always the one on the background. I was always there to pick her pieces up and fix her up."

I couldn't understand him. What was senpai talking about?

"I always knew, though, that that one day will come when she was shattered into thousands of pieces and that I would no longer be able to bring her back together." He paused, dropping his hands from my shoulders.

Then it hit me, Sakuno… she's dead. "How?" I asked, feeling the pain in my chest. It felt as though a part of my heart has died along with her. Cheezy, I know. But that was how I saw it.

"What right do you have to even ask? What right do you have to stay alive, when you… practically _killed_ her?"

He was right. What right do I have to leave when she died because of me? "I…" I couldn't speak. It was my fault. Why shouldn't he beat me to death after all that I've done to her?

"You should have just given her to me. Then, she wouldn't be…" he voice trailed off as he fell to the ground, tears started to roll down his face mingling with the rain. This was wrong, just wrong. Fuji-senpai would never show this side to anyone. He would never break down in front of anyone. But that was exactly what he was doing. And what he was saying was right. I should have left her with him.

"You're right." The words flowed from my mouth. Why didn't I just let her forget me? Why didn't I tell her to go look for someone else? Why did I make her hope that _we _could be? Why didn't I just let her drift away from me? Why did I do things the way I did, knowing that it would just hurt her? Knowing that I would have to leave her anyway?

All these questions flooded my mind at once. But just as fast as they came rushing to my head was the answer. I loved her. Yet, I killed her. But, why? Of all the times I've managed to hurt her, why did she decide to do this now?

"She… she killed herself because… Ryoma-sama dumped her?" Her voice cracked, she was crying. It was a question but it answered mine. From the corners of my eyes I saw her move closer to me, her eyes on Fuji. The question was for him to answer.

"Yes."

Guilt came to me, as if it was possible to add anymore. "I didn't have a choice…" I whispered, catching the attention of the two. "I was leaving soon, so-" Before I could finish my sentence I felt someone slap me on my right cheek.

"How stupid can you be?" The question caught me off guard. What could Osakada possibly mean? "Sakuno-chan… All she wanted was to know that you accepted her feelings"

"Still, I'm leaving soon-" she cut me off by slapping me again. This time it was on the other side.

"You still don't get it do you? All you had to do was to ask her to wait for you. She could have waited a century for your return. Still you…" She kept on pounding on my chest. Her hits became lighter and lighter until she just dropped her hands on her sides as she fell on the ground.

"Gomen…" I muttered. "Gomen… Sakuno…" My tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked up. I stared at the dark sky, wishing that she could see me. "Gomen." I stood there waiting for a punishment from above but nothing came. This made me want to have myself killed even more. I had the girl I loved die because I didn't think she could wait for me. I hated myself.

The rain finally stopped. It felt like hours, but I was sure it was only minutes, when I heard footsteps of two people heading our way. There were two men. One of them, the shorter one, handed a piece of paper to us. I waited for someone to take it, nobody did. So, I willed my hands to reach for it.

"It's a replicate of a letter in Ryuuzaki Sakuno-san's pocket. You're name was mentioned so…" he trailed off waiting for some kind of response only to receive none. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We'll be going then." The taller one said before going away, giving us some time to grieve.

I looked at it, my hands started to tremble. As I read it, my hands shook even more. Tears started to roll on my cheeks gain as I sat on the ground. I clutched onto the piece of paper that held her last words. It hurts… it hurts to hear someone say goodbye to you… and to think that I was going to say farewell to her.

_I always knew he would reject me. But I still hoped. I hoped that he would accept my feelings. He didn't have to feel the same way toward me. I shouldn't have allowed myself… but I just couldn't live on knowing that I didn't try. I didn't think trying would lead me to my death._

_But, regardless of what happened, I still love you, Ryoma-kun._

"How could you possibly say that when I killed you?" I whispered, still crying.

**A/N: Such a long one-shot, don't you think? How was it? Please leave a review.**


End file.
